Songs of the Heart
by ScandalFanatic
Summary: Series of One Shots. 10 years of marriage, 3.5 kids and 2 dogs and the Spark is still there. Olitz Fun. Smut. Rated M Enjoy!
1. Cater 2 U

**I know I know, she can't be starting a new story when she already has two. Lol I promise I am working on my update for Traveling Hearts, but I have major write block when it comes to that story right now. And I think this one shot may be why. So I figured I'd get this out of the way. This is a one shot for now. It all depends. I hope you enjoy**.

They have been together for 10 years now, and the spark has never died. Despite everything that they have been through their love couldn't be any stronger. All of those nights she questioned his love for her were null and void. He was hers' now and she wasn't letting go. They finally were living the dream: house in Vermont, 2 dogs: One golden retriever and one Great Dane, and 3.5 kids: Matthew Thomas, Carter Nathaniel, Madison Sophia, and Aria Isabella who was on her way. Their house was complete. The life that their children brought to their home, infused with the love surrounding them was nothing short of magical.

It was a Friday night. The kids had gone to spend the night with their grandfather, who was after years of being "command" finally stepped down to become a family man. If someone would have told her that one day her father would give up B6-13 to put his family first, she probably would've used her connections to get them instituted into the local nut house, or at least thoroughly evaluated by the top physiatrist she could find. But as fate would have it, all 3 of her children loved their grandfather. Especially Matthew, he was so fascinated with his grandfather's collection of rare dinosaur artifacts, trips there were like a trip to the Smithsonian but cooler.

With the children away the adults decided to play. Dinner and a movie or a night in town were the options tonight. It was around 6pm when Fitz finally walked into the house:

"Hi Baby" He said as he walked into the kitchen were he saw his very pregnant wife eating her currently favorite snack: Krispy Kreme Donuts with peanut butter.

"Hhmmm" Olivia responded as she took a bite of her snack.

Fitz walked in front of her and kissed her forehead, he then lowered himself on the floor and began to talk to her tummy. The minute he put his hand on her bulging stomach, he felt a instant kick

"And hello to you too Aria" Fitz chuckled as he kissed his wife's stomach

"Were you a good girl today?" Fitz asked his unborn daughter. He felt another kick.

"I guess that was a yes…"

"Humph.. yes? She has been jumping on my bladder all day. Not to mention I'm pretty sure this is the biggest I've ever been during a pregnancy. She is like a bottomless pit. I eat and she wants more. And I can't see my feet. " Olivia stated firmly

"Uh Oh Aria, did you give mommy a hard way to go today?" Fitz cooed

"Yes she did, and mommy doesn't need daddy to get her all excited. She's already kicking my bladder again." Olivia said as she reached her arm out for Fitz to help her up.

After helping her get out of the chair, Olivia waddled to the restroom on that floor of the house. While she used the bathroom Fitz used this time to clean up his wife's snack from the table.

Olivia emerged a few minutes later. Fitz back was facing the sink. She walked straight over to him and wrapped her arms around his midsection while laying her head on his back.

"Hhhmmm.. Hi daddy" Olivia sighed as she kissed his should blade

"Hi mommy" Fitz responded

"Do we have to go out tonight? I think I'd rather stay in this week" Olivia stated.

"I had reservations for us, but I will cancel them if your not up to going out" Fitz responded

"Please?" Olivia asked

"Sure.. How about, you go take a nap and I will make something for you and Aria to eat." Fitz responded lovingly as he kissed Olivia

"Mmmmm.. I love you" Olivia said as Fitz turned around

"I love you too sweet baby" Fitz replied kissing his wife while pulling her as close as he could without squishing her protruding belly.

"Go… take a nap" Fitz said slapping her lightly but firmly on the butt

XXX

Olivia woke up around 8pm to the delicious aroma in the air. She immediately looked down to find red and white rose petals all over the floor.

She loved her husband. He was such a romantic.

"Fitz… Baby" Olivia called out as she made her way back down the stairs. A task that seemed to be getting harder each day

"In the kitchen; Go to the dining area, I'll be out soon Livvie" Fitz replied

When Olivia walked into the dining room, she was surprised to see candles lite perfectly and the table decorated and set for a two person meal.

She went to take her seat, when she heard music begin to play,

_I can't imagine life_

_Without you by my side_

_This is love babe that I'm feeling_

_And I'm hoping that you're feeling the same way_

_Things tend to slip my mind_

_Like how you like to wine and dine, babe_

_With romantic lights you mean a lot to me_

_In so many ways_

_Lately, have I told you I love you?_

_Lately, have I told you you still mean the world to me?_

_Lately, have I told you I love you?_

_I'll be your wishing well, tell me what you want babe_

As the music played. Fitz walked into the dining room with his suit on. Olivia could already feel her center getting moist as the music played and her spectacular husband walked into the room.

"Dinner is served" Fitz said as he set the plate down to show a piece of lasagna with slice of garlic bread

"Fitz.." Olivia whispered in awe

"Yes, Livvie" He responded cheekily

"When.. When did you have time to do this?" Olivia questioned

"Well, Livvie.. I have more than the usually preferred superpower" He responded with that grin that made her want to take him right there

"This is beautiful baby; the flowers the candles, the rose petals, everything" She stated as she took in the entire room

"Thank you; anything for my Livvie"

"How as your nap"

"It was good, I'm surprised your daughter actually decided to sleep as well" Olivia laughed whole heartedly.

Aria was proving from the womb t that she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. She was moody and when she wanted her parents' attention, especially her mother, she demanded it with her numerous kicks.

"Well, 2 more months babe. Then we get to meet our little girl" Fitz stated excitedly. He was always excited to bring another child of he and Olivia into the world.

"Yea, then we are done." Olivia said as she continued to eat

"We'll see" Fitz answered

Olivia said that after each child so he knew not to take her too serious

The playful banter between the couple continued as they ate dinner. When they finished eating, Olivia decided to get up and go back in the bedroom. After such a joyous evening by her husband, she wanted to say thank you.

She walked into the bathroom and began to remove her clothes as she got in the shower. A few seconds later she heard Fitz walk into the room,

"Liv"

"I'm in the shower baby, I'm coming out now… Go find a movie for us to watch please"

"Okay babe"

Fitz changed his clothes into something more comfortable for a lounging evening with his wife. About 45 minutes later Olivia emerged from the bedroom after making sure she looked perfect. Well, as perfect as perfect could get with her extra accessory.

She walked into the living room and saw that Fitz had started the fire. She went over to the stereo and changed the song. As the song began to play she slowly made her way over to her husband,

_Baby I See You Working Hard_

_I Want To Let You Know I'm Proud,_

_Let You Know That I Admire What You Do_

_The More If I Need To Reassure You, My Life Would Be Purposeless Without You (Yeah)_

_If I Want It (Got It)_

_When I Ask You (You Provide It)_

_You Inspire Me To Be Better_

_You Challenge Me For The Better_

_Sit Back And Let Me Pour Out My Love Letter_

"Livvie.. what .. what are you doing?" Fitz stammered out as he saw his wife making he way over to him. No matter how pregnant she was, she was always going to be the light of his world; and he only had eyes for her.

"sssh" Olivia responded as Fitz stared at her

_Let Me Help You_

_Take Off Your Shoes_

_Untie Your Shoestrings_

_Take Off Your Cufflinks (Yeah)_

_What You Want To Eat Boo? (Yeah)_

_Let Me Feed You_

_Let Me Run Your Bathwater_

_Whatever You Desire, I'll Aspire_

_Sing You A Song_

_Turn The Game On_

_I'll Brush Your Hair_

_Help Put Your Do Rag On_

_Want A Foot Rub? (Yeah)_

_You Want A Manicure?_

_Baby I'm Yours I Want To Cater To You Boy_

As Olivia made her way over to her husband sitting on the couch, she couldn't help but get aroused. This man was hers. He was FINALLY hers. She didn't have to share him, or anything else. He was HERS.

As she stood in front Fitz she removed her silk robe that she was wearing to reveal a black lingerie set which accentuated her boobs. He natural curls framed her face as she lifted her legs to straddle her husband.

_Let Me Cater To You_

_Cause Baby This Is Your Day_

_Do Anything For My Man_

_Baby You Blow Me Away_

_I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More_

_Anything You Want Just Let Me Cater To You_

_Inspire Me From The Heart,_

_Can't Nothing Tear Us Apart_

_You're All I Want In A Man;_

_I Put My Life In Your Hands_

_I Got Your Slippers, Your Dinner, Your Dessert, And So Much More_

_Anything You Want, I Want To Cater To You_

Fitz was in awe, stuck in place. As Olivia place her arms around his neck, he finally snapped back to reality and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on her ass as he leaned forward to devour her mouth.

"Hhhhhmmmm… Somebody is happy to see me" Olivia smiled against his lips as she felt his hardening member resting against her core.

"Baby…. Take. This. Off." Fitz commanded as he began to pull on her negligée rushing to see and touch her boobs. He loved her body any day. But when his wife was pregnant, it was like a fire ignited from within. Her boobs was especially sensitive and all it took was one touch to make her wet.

Once he removed the negligee he began to feel her breast, paying special attention to her nipples. He lightly rubbed the pad of his finger over the tip of her nipple.

Olivia gasp as the air and Fitz finger made contact with her hardening nipples

"Aaahh Fitz" She saw as she tried to lower his head to her

"Patience Livvie" Fitz responded as he took his time worshiping her body.

Fitz lowered head mouth so that it was hovering over her nipple, he watched as he nipple twitched as he stuck out his tongue to lick it.

"Fffffiiitttzzz" Olivia hissed out. Her nipples were so sensitive during this pregnancy.

Taking his wife out of her misery, he finally latched onto her nipples and began to nibble and suck on it while tweaking the other between the pads of his fingers.

"Hhhhmmm" Olivia couldn't keep quiet.

Olivia began to move her hands. As good as he husband felt on her, she wanted to feel him inside of her, she lowered her hands and tried her best to grab onto his member which was rock hard.

"Fitz" Olivia whispered pleading with him to help her

As she continued to work on getting his member out of his pants, Fitz lowered his body onto the floor so that he was face to face with his dripping core. He immediately inhaled the sweet smell coming from her body.

He hummed while pulling her lace panties to the side and burying his face into the center.

"FITZ" Olivia screamed as he took his first lick of her wet slit

"So sweet" Fitz stated as he came up to look her in the eye.

Fitz then placed his fingers on his wife's lower lips and spread them to find her juices beginning to flow. He immediately went and began to devour her core licking and sucking as she screamed for him not to stop. He then inserted one, then later two fingers while he worked on her clit. Sucking and lightly grazing his teeth over her clit until he felt her walls begin to tighten and her juice begin to flow as her first orgasm took over her entire body causing her legs to shake

While she recooperated from her current orgasmic high, he positioned himself at her entrance and began to push through, taking them both to a place that they missed deeply.

"Sssshitt, Livv" Fitz moaned as he full seated himself inside of her tight core

"Mmmmhh... move baby" Olivia moans. It felt so nice to be filled to the brim by her husband. She had missed him so much

Fitz began to thrust into her, going slowly while making sure that each stroke was long and deep eliciting deep moans from Olivia

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…uuuuuuunnnhhh" Olivia moaned as Fitz continued to thrust into her while placing one hand on her clit to slowly rub it in circles

"Sssooo fucking tight Livvie. I missed you so much. Did you miss me?" Fitz whispered in a low sexy voice into her ear

Olivia shook her head up and down.

"Uh un.. Livvie, you know the rules.. use your words baby" Fitz said as he continued to stroke into her speeding up a little as he felt her walls clench around her rock had member

"soo much.. Miss you … baby... so much" Olivia moans as she felt herself reaching her climax.

Fitz saw that she was about to cum so he continued to stroke her long and deep but fast. About 3 minutes later, Olivia's walls clenched down, trapping his dick in her as she began to orgasm and scream his name. The strength of her walls around his member was enough; he began to pour her seed into his wife.

Fitz and Olivia laid on top of each other whispered sweet "I love yous" to one another. As the end of the song played

_I Want To Give You My Breath, My Strength, My Will To Be Here_

_That's The Least I Can Do,_

_Let Me Cater To You_

_Through The Good (Good)_

_The Bad (Through The Bad)_

_The Ups And The Downs (Ups And Downs)_

_I'll Still Be Here For You_

_Let Me Cater To You_

_Cause You're Beautiful (You're Beautiful)_

_I Love The Way You Are (You Are)_

_Fulfill Your Every Desire (Desire)_

_Your Wish Is My Command (Command)_

_I Want To Cater To My Man_

_Your Heart (Your Heart)_

_So Pure Your Love Shines Through(Shines Through)_

_The Darkness We'll Get Through (So Much)_

_So Much Of Me Is You (Is You)_

_I Want To Cater To My Man_

They layed there for about 20 minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms again before Olivia finally found her voice again.

"Fitz…" She whispered, voice laced with sex

"Yes baby" he replied

"I think Aria is hungry" Olivia laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this will probably be a one shot. I just have to get this out of my : Lately- by Tyrese and Cater 2 U - By Destiny Childs**


	2. Presidential Order: No Secrets

**So I haven't officially decided to turn this into a story. But I had fun writing it and some of you wanted to meet the kids. Especially Aria. So I'm considering making it a 10 chapter story or something like that. **

Their weekend was officially over. Despite all the adult time they had together and the numerous times that they made love, Olivia wanted to see her babies. It seemed that with each pregnancy, she became more attached to her older children. Never wanting them out of her site. She was getting out of bed to go to the bathroom when she heard Fitz moan,

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and gently squeezed

"One, I'm going to the bathroom, Two. Your daughter thinks that it's the perfect time to practice her karate so I'm wide awake, and Finally, I'm ready to go get my other babies. I miss them." Olivia said as she kissed him and made her way into the bathroom

Following behind his wife, Fitz got out of the bed and went to go back breakfast for his wife and child. As he finished putting the final touches on her plate of food, Olivia made her way into the kitchen fully dressed and ready to start her day.

"Good Morning" Fitz said as he kissed her on the lips and smiled as he heard her softly moan.

"Hmmm, Morning" Olivia responded

"Good Morning Aria" Fitz said as he placed both of his hands on his wife's stomach and kissed her as he felt a strong but swift kick which caused Olivia's body to slight jolt forward

"Hey, Be nice in there Aria, or else we are going to have a long talk about how you are treating your mommy in there" Fitz said staring at Olivia's stomach.

Olivia couldn't help but smirk. He had done this with each of their children but it never got old. Nope. How could she ever get over watching her husband speak to their unborn children.

Fitz kissed her stomach one more time before he lifted himself off of the floor and walked to the island to get Olivia's plate.

Olivia sat down at the table with her husband and began eating. They were engaged in a lovely conversation when Olivia jumped up as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom, leaving a worried husband behind.

"Liv, Livvie open the door" Fitz yelled as he banged on the door from the other side.

"I'm fine, baby. I'll be out in a second" Olivia yelled back as she wiped her mouth and tried to sound her best

"Liv, baby I know you are getting sick in there, open the door" Fitz said again, a little more sternly

Before Olivia could respond she felt another wave of nausea take over her body causing her to hurl over. After she felt that she was okay to walk away from the bowl, Olivia walked over to the door and open it, to see a worried and disheveled Fitz standing there.

Fitz immediately walked into the bathroom and sat down on top of the toilet lid.

"Livvie, baby whats wrong?" Fitz asked worriedly. By the fifth month he was pretty sure she shouldn't still be throwing up after or during meals. But if he knew his wife, he knew that she probably never stopped, but got very good at hiding it from him.

"Its nothing. I'm sure it was just something I ate. Probably didn't sit well with me" Olivia answered as she laid her head back resting it on his shoulder as she sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around her.

"Liv… answer this question for me… did you EVER stop getting nausea since you found out you were pregnant with Aria?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer

Olivia sat there. She knew Fitz probably figured out that she's been hiding this from him, but she honestly didn't think it was that huge of a deal. So she throws up after she ate sometimes, what pregnant person didn't.

"Fitz, its not that big of a deal. I'm pretty sure Little Miss just doesn't like whatever we had. Not to mention she's obviously in a mood today" Olivia said trying to lighten the mood

"Olivia, you know I don't like it when you keep stuff from me. Especially when it has to do with you, our children or any of our unborn children" Fitz said seriously

"Fitz, I know" Olivia sighed. She was exhausted. Her body seemed to be going through so many changes that it hadn't taken a moment to adjust before the next arose. She seriously hoped that whatever was going on with her was as minor as she made it out to be.

"Come on, lets get you to bed and I will get you some water" Fitz said as she patted her legs to stand as he took her hand and led her back to their bed room.

Olivia sat on the bed as Fitz began to unbutton her pants and began to take them off of her.

"Fitz.. what about the kids?" Olivia asked. She knew they needed to go get them so that her father could have some time to himself

"The kids are fine. They are with your dad. I will go get them as soon as you lay down." Fitz responded as he tugged on the bottom of her shirt signaling for her to lift up her arms.

Olivia laid down on the bed as her husband request. Fitz slipped into the bed on his side and pulled Olivia into him as he held her tightly.

"Go to sleep baby" Fitz whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Love you" Olivia said to him as she kissed his chest

"Love you too baby"

XXX

Fitz stepped out of the room after placing her clothes in the hamper and made his way to the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later to see his wife fast asleep hugging his pillow as she slept. He quietly made his way around the room, taking a getting his clothing ready to go pick up his children. As he made his way out of the shower, he said Olivia slightly open her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Olivia rasped out, half asleep

"I'm going to get our brood and then I will be right back" Fitz answered with a smirk.

"Kay" Olivia said as she sighed.

Fitz finished getting dressed and kissed Olivia on the forehead before leaving out to go get his kids.

XXX

"Moooooommmmm!" Matthew also known as Matt screamed as he walked into the house. He couldn't wait to tell her about all the cool things they did this weekend.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?!" Madison yelled up the stairs

"Matt, Madi stop screaming! Didn't I say that mom isn't feeling well?'" Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen with a sleeping Carter in his arms

"Sorry Dad, but I have to tell mom about…" Matt began until he saw his father hold up his hand.

"Sorry Daddy" Madi said as she turned on her Grant charm giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes. The hazel color making them even the more so entrancing

"Can I go see if mom is feeling better?" Matthew asked. It was safe to assume that he was in fact a momma's boy.

"Can I go too. Can I go, Can I go?" Madison asked her father as she began to jump up and down

Fitz gave her a knowing look as she began jumping. Before he could give them an answered Matthew stated

"Why do you have to go now? Why can't you go later?" He said to his little sister

"Because I don't want to go later. I want to see her now. I missed her!" Madison argued with her brother

"Well, I missed her too and since I'm the oldest I get to go first" He said as she began to make his way up the stairs to their parents floor of the house with Madison quick on his heels.

"Madi, no! You don't get to go now." Matthew yelled

"Yes I can! Its my mommy too" Madison yelled back

"She was my mom first so I get to go first!" Matthew said as he pushed his sister out of the way as he made his way up the next flight of stairs.

Madison immediately began crying as she ran down stairs looking for her father. Matthew smiled as he made it all the way up the stairs to his parent's room.

"Daddy, Matt pushed me!" Madison screamed and cried as she found her father in the kitchen getting ready to prepare lunch for the kids.

"MATTHEW THOMAS GRANT" Fitz yelled up the stairs.

Matt had just got to his parents door when he heard his father yell his name. He contemplated going back down stairs to get in trouble, or going to see his mother.

Knowing if he didn't answer his father he was going to be in even more trouble, he turned on his heels making his way back down stairs to face the music.

"MATTHEW THOMAS…" Fitz began again until he heard

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

Matt made his way back down the stairs and found his father and his now crying sister sitting in the kitchen.

"Yea Dad?" Matt asked as if he had no idea what was going on

"Don't yea dad me Matt. Did you push Madi?" Fitz asked annoyed.

Matt looked the other way and worked to avoid eye contact with his father.

"Matthew…" Fitz said sternly

"She started it! Why does she have to follow me everywhere. I only wanted to go see mom and why does she have to go when I go! Why can't she go after me?" Matthew screamed

Fitz was about to respond when he heard his wife make her way into the kitchen,

"Matthew Thomas Grant" Olivia started sternly

"Mom! Mommy!" Both children yelled at the same time and began to run toward her.

Olivia quickly lifted her hand to halt their movements.

"Are we arguing down here?" Olivia asked

"Matt hit me!" Maddison yelled

"Tattle Tale!" Matthew said

"Hey! No Name-calling! And what did Dad and I say about hitting?" Olivia said looking her son in the eye.

Matthew looked down avoided everyone's glare. He hated getting in trouble. Especially with his mother.

"Matthew…"

"No hitting" He stated somberly.

"So, tell me why you pushed your sister down the stairs?" Olivia remarked. She had been up. She woke up the minute she heard the kids yell her name.

"Why. Did you. Push. Her?" Olivia asked her son again

"I don't know" Matthew mumbled

"Then I think you owe someone an apology" Olivia stated firmly

"Sorry" Matthew said looking at Olivia

"Not to me, to your sister" Olivia stated. If there was one thing she absolutely did not tolerate from her children it was fighting. They could argue and scream but the minute someone raised a hand, everyone was in trouble.

Matthew looked at his little sister

"Sorry" He spat begrudgingly

"Thank you"

"Now where is my other baby" Olivia asked. She looked around and didn't see Carter. He always tended to be much quieter than his siblings. Middle child syndrome.

"He's sleeping on the couch Livvie; Baby do you feel any better? How about you go sit in the living room and I'll go make lunch" Fitz said

XXX

The night was finally coming to an end. With her children back in the house, tucked away safely in their beds, she and Fitz made their way into their bedroom. As they both got ready to go to bed, Olivia spent extra time in the mirror looking at her body.

_This little girl is going to destroy my body._ Olivia thought as she stared at her reflection. So caught up in her appearance that she didn't even hear her husband come stand behind her. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her midsection and began rubbing her stomach that she looked up to see his reflection against hers.

"Hmmmmmm" Olivia moaned as she felt Fitz hands move upward from her stomach to her perk breast and sensitive nipples. His hands cupping her breast was enough to send her body into a orgasmic spiral.

Just as she felt his right hand begin to slowly creep down to cup her core, unbeknownst to Fitz, to she felt an all too familiar kick to her rib.

"Aria…" Olivia whispered.

She should've known the night owl was going to be up all night since she napped all day.

"Livvie, did you just whisper our daughters name?" Fitz asked amused.

"Yea" Olivia sighed as she turned around

"Your daughter has decided that this is the perfect time to wake up. She doing flips and kicking me every which way" Olivia sighed.

Fitz touched Olivia's stomach and spoke,

"Aria, can you please be good for mommy tonight? Mommy needs to get some sleep and you do too" Fitz coax

The little girl increased her kicks at the sound of her fathers voice.

"Fitz, your only exciting her even the more so. If she's this bad now, can you imagine when she actually gets here?" Olivia laughed as she and Fitz went to their respective sides of the bed and climbed in.

Despite Aria's disruption, Olivia was still increasingly horny. As she and Fitz laid in a spooning position, with both of their hands over Aria's rapid kicks, Olivia reached her one hand behind her in search of her husbands cock

"Livvie, baby what are you doing?" Fitz asked

"Hhhm?" Olivia feigned ignorance

"Livvie.. Baby… what do you want?" Fitz asked as he lowered his hand from her stomach to her mound. Lightly grazing over her clit.

"Aahhhh" Olivia moaned out loud as she continued to fist his hardening cock

"I… I want you" Olivia panted out as Fitz worked her clit while sucking on the pulse point on the side of her neck

"This baby?" Fitz stated sweetly as he took one finger and stuck it into her core..

"Ma.. Ah… More" Olivia panted out.

Fitz added another finger as he continued to add pressure to her clit.

"Hhhhhmmmm, Fitzzz" Olivia said as she reached for his hand with the fingers inside her soaking wet core.

"Aa aht aht baby, I don't need your help" Fitz said

"Its mine baby… I know what to do" Fitz whispered seductively into her ear

"Aaaahhh Fiitttttzzzz" Olivia moaned quietly

"I wwaaanttt…. I.. ahh shit… I want.. you.. I want you" Olivia screamed out as her first orgasm of the night took over body and she felt her husband continue pumping his fingers in and out of her body.

Olivia was in a frenzy. She reached behind her and pulled his harden member out of his shorts. Fitz immediately touched her hand, halting her movements as she tried to position his cock at the entrance of his core

"Not tonight baby.. Tonight I want to taste you. Plus, your on punishment" Fitz said coly

He turned her over so that she was on her back and lowered himself so that he was face to face with her perfect jewel.

"Why.. Mr. President"

"Well… Madame _lick._ First _lick._ Lady l_ick_. It seems that someone, defied a presidential order and has be for quiet some time." Fitz said as he stuck his face completely into her and began to suck on her clit as he felt it throbbing in his mouth

"Whhhhaaaatt… wwhhhaaattt order?" Olivia all be sang out as Fitz continued to taste her.

"Well. I remember years ago.. we had one rule.. Actually. It was an Olivia. Pope. Rule. Fitz said as he came up from air. His mouth and chin dripping with her juices.

"What rule?" Olivia asked. She was getting restless. She had her hands in his hair was desperately trying to redirect him back to her core as he looked up at her

"You don't know?" Fitz said as he raised his eyebrow. He knew that Olivia would never forget her number one rule. But if she wanted to play, two could play this game

He began to sit up on the bed.

"Whaat, are you doing?" Olivia asked him

"Going to bed" Fitz stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Whhy?" Olivia stammered out.

"I told you. You're on punishment.. You couldn't even remember the rule.." Fitz said as he laid down to spoon her only to be rejected

Olivia laid there. She knew what he as doing and despite her desire to not give in, her libido had other plans.

She turned to spoon him and as he wrapped his arms around her she placed her hand over her mound and began to slowly grind into him.

"Cut it Liv" Fitz tried to sound stern

"Baby, I want you" Olivia whined

She pulled on his hand to go further. Not being able to deny his wife, Fitz reached his hand down to her core. If she was going to pretend to forget, he was going to make her remember.

"Whats the rule" Fitz whispered in a dark but sexy voice into her ear

Olivia stayed quiet as she continued to grind herself into him

"Whats the rule Livvie" Fitz said as she got closer to her core but refused to touch it

"No…" Olivia almost said it as she continued moving. She felt her resolve quickly crumbling.

As she said "no" Fitz moved his hand so that his finger was now making slow, lazy circles around her entrance but refused to insert it.

"No what Livvie" He spoke in her ear

"No…" Olivia said out loud

"No. What. Livvie" Fitz said as Olivia tried to make his finger slowly slip into her core.

She continued to move. As she felt his other hand begin to apply pressure to her clit while his finger hovered around her opening.

"No.. What. Olivia" Fitz said seductively into her ear. Unbeknownst to her, he had replaced his finger with his cock, which was now waiting for her

"Livvie, No what baby" Fitz tried again. This time earning himself a whimper as he began to increase the pressure on her clit while increasing the speed of the circles being made at her entrance.

"No Secrets" Olivia all but whispered

"Louder' Fitz encouraged his wife as he positioned himself completely .

"No Secrets" Olivia spoke up

"Again"

"No.. Se"

Only this time as she began, he plunged his cock into her core and earned an eager but surprising load moan.

"No Secrets baby, that right" Fitz spoke as he surged in and out of his wife at a rapid pace.

"YES….. YEAASSSS" Olivia screamed as she felt herself getting closer to her climax

"Fitz! Fitz! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh Fitz!" Olivia yelled as she quickly came around her husbands cock and felt as he emptied his seed into her.

Happy that the kids where on the floor below them, Fitz kissed his wife as he kept himself in side of her just as she liked

"No Secrets baby" Fitz whispered as he kissed her temple and watched as she closed her eyes going into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it been about a thousand months but I hope I still have atleast one person that is interested in reading this series of one shots. I haven't completely gotten my mojo for writing back but its pretty late, and I can't sleep so I figured I'd finish this chapter that I started back in June. I know I'm a little rusty but hope you enjoy! **

Carter Grant was the current middle child of the bunch. He was often quiet and tended to stay away from the mischief that his siblings often indulged in. Due to this it was no surprise that he had nothing to do with the latest sibling rivalry taking place in the living room. With Christmas right around the corner, the children were off from school until after the New Year. Carter sat on the floor in the play room as his brother and sister fought over who would get the first controller on the Wii, subsequently putting them in charge of the entire game!

"Its my turn!" Madison screamed

"No its not! Its my turn because Carter didn't want his turn!" Matthew yelled back.

"So what! That means it my turn! Give it to me!" Madison yelled as she pushed her brother.

"Stop! Its Mine!" Matthew screamed

XXX

Olivia was awakening by the yelling coming from the living room.

"Fitz." She whispered as she tapped his arm trying to wake him up.

"Fitz." She said again

A series of moans and groans escaped his mouth as he rolled over, turning his back toward his wife.

"Fitz-gerald" Olivia stated sternly while continuing to tap him

"STOP PUSHING SHE ME MADISON!" Olivia heard

"Fitzgerald Grant! Go get your child. Particularly your daughter" Olivia stated in a no nonsense tone.

Fitz rolled over to face his wife and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hmmmm" He moaned as she laid there and began to deepen the kiss.

Their morning make out session was quickly interrupted by something falling and from the sound of it, it was something valuable.

"Fitz.." Olivia said again as she sighed.

"I'm going I'm going" Fitz said as he dragged himself out of the bed and made his way over to the dresser looking for a pair of pants.

XXX

"You broke it!" Matthew screamed at his little sister as he looked at the now broken Wii system.

"No I didn't! You did." Madison screamed back

"You pushed me into the entertainment system and made it fall so you broke it!" Matthew yelled back

XXX

Fitz slowly made his way to the play room. He didn't know what was going on with his children, but it seemed since they told them about Olivia's pregnancy Matthew and Madison had been at each other necks while Carter seemed to be clinging to Olivia more than usual.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fitz boomed as he walked into the play room and saw Madison screaming and crying while Matthew continued to scream at his sister for breaking their game system.

"Matthew Grant, sit down on that couch and do not make a sound" Fitz directed as he pointed to the couch.

Madison continued to stand there crying, she began to walk over to her daddy.

"Daddy.." She began until Fitz held up his hand stopping her from speaking

"Madison, I don't want to hear it. You go upstairs to your room and stay there until mommy or I come to get you"

Madison looked at her father devastated. He never spoke to her in that tone. Being the daddy's girl that she was, she always got her.

"Oh, Okay Daddy" Madison hiccupped as she made her way out of the room.

"Carter come here buddy" Fitz said gently to his son

"Yes" He said

"Can you go help mommy make breakfast, I think she's making her famous chocolate chip pancakes!" Fitz said with a smile on his face.

Carter jumped up at his favorite breakfast and ran past his father in search of his mother.

XXX

Fitz looked at Matthew and took a deep breath as he made his way over to his son, who was sitting with his arms folded.

"Matt" Fitz tried. He waited a few seconds

"Matthew" Fitz said sternly

"What" Matthew said still refusing to look at his father

"What?" Fitz countered with his eye brow arched. If there was one thing they demanded from their children, it was respect.

"Yes" Matthew tried this time

"That's more like it." Fitz began.

"Tell me what happened" Fitz said, getting ready for the melodramatic explanation

"She drives me nuts! She pushed me and I pushed her back! All she had to do was give me the controller! It wasn't even her turn to be number 1!" Matthew began as he got upset

"I just wanted to be number 1! Carter said I could take his turn! But Madison just had to grab the remote and now she broke the game! See! Now we can't even play it!

hate her !" Matthew screamed

After that Fitz saw it was time for him to step in

"Woooaahh, buddy slow down there. First off, we don't EVER say that we hate our family…"

Matthew quickly interjected, ready to defend his words,

"But, dad.."

"No Matthew! She is your sister, you do not say that, understand?" Fitz continued

"Yea, but she still annoying" Matthew said

"Yea, but she loves you Matthew, even if she drives you nuts." Fitz said smiling

"I guess, but she's still annoying. Are you sure we can't have another boy. Do we have to have another sister" Matthew asked his father.

It dawned on Fitz what the real issue was. Aria. She would be there in less than 3 months and the kids were going nuts. Matthew was having problems accepting another sibling and if he could make a guess, he'd bet that Madison was afraid that Aria was going to stake her spot as Daddy's little girl.

Fitz sighed. This was definitely a conversation for he and Olivia to have with the children together.

"Yes, Matt, you are going to have another sister and she is going to love you just like Madi. Is that what all of this fighting is about? I remember when Madi was first born, you would never leave her side. One night, your mother and I went to check on you and you weren't in your bed. We were so worried that something happened to you. Then, we went to check on Madi and there you were, sleeping on the floor next to Madi's bed. Do you remember what you said to us when we asked you about it?" Fitz asked his son

Matthew looked up at his father, with his dark brown eyes, that clearly belonged to his mother.

"You said, you had to keep the monsters away from her because they were going to take her away and you had to protect your sister." Fitz recalled

"I did?" Matthew asked

"Yup! And every night since then, you would check under her bed for her." Fitz stated proudly

"Yea. I remember that. That's when she wasn't so annoying" Matthew said laughing

Fitz chuckled at his son.

"Yea Bud. She sure has grown. And I bet she is having the same worries about the new baby too" Fitz said

Matthew only looked at his father. After a few seconds of silence he finally spoke up,

"Dad" Matthew said hesitantly

"Yea Bud"

"Are we going to be in trouble" Matthew asked the question that had been bugging him the entire conversation

"Ummm, let me talk to mom and see how she wants to handle this one. But expect a least a week of no tv" Fitz said as he got up to leave

"Let's go. Go a head upstairs until its time to eat breakfast. No more fighting your sister" Fitz said ushering his son out of the room

He knew he needed to go to talk to Madison, but the way she looked at him with his own eyes filled with tears, he just couldn't do it. Olivia had been telling him for years that Madi had him wrapped around her finger, and he finally saw what she was saying. What the hell was he going to do with two of her.

He followed Matthew upstairs as he went to Madison's room. He peaked his head in to see her laying down on her stomach. As he walked further into the room, he realized that she was asleep.

He silently thanked his lucky stars as he walked out of the room.

XXX

Fitz made his way into the kitchen were he saw Carter and Olivia dancing to the radio,

He stood by the door and smiled as he watched Olivia sway back and forth as she mixed the pancake batter.

"Daddy!" Carter screamed as he saw his father standing by the wall

"Hey!" Fitz said as he bent down to hug his son

Olivia turned around to face Fitz

"Whats the damage this time" she said

"A broken Wii and hurt feelings" Fitz said as he stood up

"Daddy can we get in the pool today?" Carter asked his father. If there was any traits he inherited from Olivia it was his love for swimming. He would swim all day if he was allowed

"Umm, maybe later on in the day" Fitz said

"But, could you do me a favor and go but the plates on the table and make sure everybody has a fork?" Fitz asked Carter

Carter ran into the dining room

"Be careful!" Olivia screamed after him.

He walked over to Olivia and placed his hand on her swollen belly,

"And how is Daddy's baby doing today?" Fitz asked

"Surprisingly quiet. She hasn't kicked all morning" Fitz looked up at his wife with a worried face.

"I'm sure she's fine. How's your monster?" Olivia asked referring to Madison

"Cried herself to sleep." Fitz stated

"Lucky you" Olivia said knowing that Fitz had no idea how to discipline Madi.

"Yea, so I was thinking. Let's have a family day soon" Fitz said to Olivia

"Sounds good" Olivia said

"Liv, How are we punishing them this time? I told Matt we could start with a week of no tv."

"Was there hitting involved this time?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, something about pushing each other until someone bumped into the system knocking the game system on the floor" Fitz said

"No electronics or tv for one week and tell them if they fight again we'll make it a month " Olivia said.

"Yes Ma'am" Fitz said

"I'm serious Fitz. They have to stop hitting. We are about to have another baby in the house, we can't be refereeing fight night every day of the week" Olivia stated

"About that, um, Matthew said he doesn't want another sister because Madi drives him crazy. So I'm thinking if he is already having issues with this whole "baby sister" thing, how much do you want to bet, Madison is freaking out as well?" Fitz said looking at Olivia with a knowing look

"Family meeting?" Olivia said knowing where the conversation as headed

"Family meeting" Fitz repeated

Family meetings were something that Olivia and Fitz started when Matthew was born. Since they both came from families where the children were often left in the dark, didn't want their children to feel that way. So, family meetings were a time were they would make all major announcement and would allow their children a chance to voice their opinions without repercussions.

Fitz helped Olivia finish breakfast as Carter ran back and forth out of the room making sure the table was set.

"Carter, go tell Matt and Madi that breakfast is ready" Olivia said

XXX

As the three children walked into the dining room, Fitz looked at their faces. Matthew looked like he was still a little angry. Madison looked visibly upset as her eyes were red, which he assumed was from the crying, and she had a somber expressions. Carter on the other hand was excited to sit down and eat.

" Madi" Fitz tried as he watched her play around with the food on her plate.

Madison looked down at her plate refusing to make eye contact with her father. Olivia sat and watched the scene before her. Her usually vibrant little girl was silent. A rare occurrence in the Grant household.

"Madison, your father is calling you" Olivia said sweetly.

"Yes" Madison answered looking up at her father

"Are you alright?" Fitz said as he looked at her worried that maybe he was too harsh by screaming at her

"Yes…Can I leave the table please" Madison asked as her eyes began to tear up.

"Sure" Olivia said

Fitz watched as Madison got up from the table and left. He waited a few minutes before he himself made his way into the sun room.

Before he turned around he could sense Olivia standing behind him

"She's afraid of me" Fitz stammered out

"My, my little girl is afraid of me" Fitz said a little louder

Olivia walked in front of Fitz and pulled him into a hug,

"No she's not. She's just upset. She's not used to you yelling at her." Olivia placated Fitz.

"I guess your right" Fitz said as he pulled back from his wife.

"Yup" Olivia smiled at him

XXX

Fitz made his way up to his daughter's bedroom. She saw her sitting on her bed playing with her dolls.

"Madi" Fitz said softly

Madison looked up to see her father and looked back to her dolls. She was upset. Her daddy NEVER and I mean never, yelled at her. She didn't like it.

Fitz sighed as he opened the door,

"Madi"Fitz tried again

"What" Madi said harshly. Just as he did Matthew, he looked at his daughter questioning her actions

"Yes Dad" Madison said

"Dad. Ouch." Fitz said trying to lighten the mood

_When did I become dad. She must be pissed_ He thought to himself.

"Madi, do you want to tell Daddy what happened earlier today with your brother? " Fitz tried again

Madison remained silent,

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to take his word for it " Fitz said. If there was one thing about Madison was that she always had to tell her side of the story.

"Matthew wouldn't let me be number 1!" Madison began

"But, Madi was it his turn?" Fitz asked his daughter

"Yea, but I wanted to be first and he wouldn't let me and it wasn't even his turn. IT was Carter's turn" She began to cry

"Madi, what have we said about taking turns?" Fitz coaxed his daughter. Remembering she was only 8.

"We have to share.. But daddy, I wanted to be first!"

"Did Carter say that Matt could take his turn?" Fitz asked

"Yes, but that's not fair." Madi began.

"Madi, sweetie if Carter gave him his turn, then it was his turn" Fitz tried to explain

"That's stupid." Madi said defiantly as she folded her arms across her chest

"Hey, hey! That's not nice" Fitz said.

"Well, its true" Madi continued to pout

"Madi, we don't call anyone stupid. What did mommy say about name calling?" Fitz asked his daughter

Madison remained silent.

"No name calling" Madi answered.

"So do you want to tell me how the Wii got broken?" Fitz asked his daughter

"She pushed me into the table!" Matthew yelled defensively

"Did not" Madi yelled to her brother

"Did too!" Matthew screamed back

"Did not!" Madi screamed

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Matthew and Madison!" Fitz spoke up ending the siblings bickering

"Are we supposed to hit?" Fitz asked her

"No." Madi said looking away

"Then why did you push him?" Fitz asked knowing that she pushed Matthew first

"Because… because he didn't give me the controller" She cried

Fitz, unable to see his daughter cry pulled her into his lap and allowed her to rest her head on his should while she cried and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sssshhh. Baby girl, we can't hit. Especially with the new baby coming. You have to show her how to be a good little girl and a even better sister" Fitz said with a small smile

"I don't want a baby sister."

"And why not?"

"I like being the only girl " She said as she kept her head on her fathers shoulder

"Isn't mommy a girl?" Fitz asked his daughter

"Duhhh Daddy" Madison said laughing at her father

"Oh. Then if mommy is a girl, and you are a girl then you're not the only girl right?" Fitz said

Madison sat and thought about what her father was saying

"I guess. But I still like being the only little girl" Madison said

"And I like you being my little girl too" Fitz said as he kissed her temple.

"Will I still be your little girl when, Aria comes?" Madison asked her father.

"You will always be my little girl" Fitz responded smiling

Madison looked at her father and smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you daddy"

"I love you too Madi"

XXX

**Christmas Eve**

It was 8pm and Fitz and the boys had just returned from playing football in the snow with Matthew's friend Thomas and his father. Upon hearing that she wouldn't be allowed to attend, Madison was upset until her mother told her that she would be helping her make cookies for Santa.

"Madison, stop running" Olivia yelled after the little girl as she ran into the living room where her father had just opened the door

"Daddy! Daddy! Come see what I made: Madison shouted as she dragged her father into the kitchen pulling him by his arm

Allowing her to pull him into the kitchen, he saw his very pregnant wife standing next to the oven as she placed the fresh batch of home made sugar cookies in a tin container.

"Hey Baby" Fitz said as he allowed his lips to slightly brush her temple as his overly excited daughter continued to pull him around the kitchen island.

"Daddy look! Mommy helped me make Santa some cookies! I even made one with his face on it!" Madison said as he looked up at her father for his approval at her artwork.

"Wow, sweetie that's so cool ! Daddy is so proud of you!" Fitz said looking at the Santa who had a pink hat and beard instead of a white one.

"Thank you daddy!"

Madison turned her attention back to the Christmas tree cookie that she was currently using colored sugar to decorate it.

"Hi, mommy" Fitz stated as he wrapped his arms around his wife rubbing her protruding belly.

"Hmmm, hey daddy" Liv responded as she relished in her husbands touch as she continues to move the hot cookies from the baking sheet.

Fitz used Liv's current state as the perfect opportunity to reach over her to grab a cookie. Not realizing that her eyes were no longer closed, he was shocked to feel a tap on his hand just as he was about to grab one.

"Nope. No touching" Liv laughed at the shocked look on her husbands face

"No cookies daddy." Madison scolded as well

"But Madiiiiiii" Fitz said mocking his daughters voice

"No daddy. They are Santa's cookies" Madison said seriously. She didn't want Santa to forget her gifts since she didn't have cookies for him

Liv looked on as the father and daughter spoke in serious tones about Santa and how badly he had to have his cookies in order for Madison to receive her gifts. After telling her father why he couldn't have the cookies, Madison walked out of the kitchen.

"Well, since I can't have any of Santa's cookies. Do you think I could have some of Mommy's cookies" Fitz stated after making sure that Madison was out of earshot.

"It depends…" Liv said with a smirk "Have you been naughty or nice"

"Oh, Mrs. Claus I think I have been pretty naughty, but I'm pretty sure I've been equally nice" Fitz said as he cornered his wife leaving no room for her to escape

Liv replied, "I guess I'll have to check MY list" as Fitz leaned in and began to kiss her.

XXX

It wasn't until 12pm that they were finally able to get all three of their excited children into bed. After reading _Twas The Night Before Christmas_ about 5 times as allowing them to their favorite Christmas story, he had finally convinced each child that Santa would not be coming if they did not go to bed.

After about two hours of wrapping the final gifts and then setting everything under the tree, Fitz and Olivia finally went to bed. Being as though she was due on New Years Eve, Fitz couldn't help but notice how slow she had been moving throughout the night.

"Livvie, baby are you okay?" Fitz asked as he helped her sit down on the edge of the bed

"You mean beside the fact that that little miss in here seems to be looking for her Christmas gifts as well, I'm doing just fine" Liv said sarcastically. She knew it wasn't his fault but she couldn't wait for Aria to arrived. No only had she took over her body but this little girl was sure to be a spitfire always moving around.

"I'm sorry baby, so you want me to play some music to try and calm her?"

Ever since Olivia's first pregnancy with Matt, and reading how music helped stimulate the baby, Fitz insisted on playing classical music to all of the children, which meant placing headphones on each side of Liv's stomach.

"No, baby its okay, let's just get some sleep"

After kissing his wife and making sure that their door was closed the couple laid down in their usual spooning position with Fitz arms wrapped securely around her waist and his hand on his wife stomach.

"I love you Mrs. Claus"

"I love you too Santa"


End file.
